Armadillo World Headquarters
1970 August 7, 1970 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (FIRST SHOW: Shiva's Headband, The Hub City Movers, Whistler) August 21-22, 1970 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ramon Ramon & The 4 Daddyos, T. Theolonious Troll) 1971 Sebastian, John, 1971 Shankar, Ravi, 1971 February 20-21, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band, Ry Cooder) February 26-27, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Storm, Skyrocket) February 28, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Fats Domino, Storm) May 13-16, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (UPS Conference) June 11-12, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Storm, Rocking Horse, Greezy Wheels) August 3, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Savoy Brown) September 10-11, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Velvet Underground) October 15-16, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Tracy Nelson & Mother Earth, Shiva's Headband) October 22-23, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Taj Mahal (22nd only), Lightnin' Hopkins, (23rd only) Greasy Wheels) October 30-31, 1971 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX ("Annual Pumpkin Stomp") 1972 ZZ Top, 2/18/1972 May 19, 1972 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Freddie King, Freda & The Firedogs) June 10, 1972 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Mahavishnu Orchestra) V.V.A.W. Benefit, 7/30/1972 Seals & Croft, 9/1-2/1972 October 31, 1972 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ramon Ramon & The 4 Daddyos) Scaggs, Boz, 11/3/1972 San Francisco Mime Troupe, 11/6-9/1972 December 8, 1972 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Elvin Bishop) 1973 Victoria Confab and Exposition, 1973 January 16-20, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Sonny Terry & Brownie McGhee) Stevenson, B. W., 2/9-10/1973 March 10, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Frank Zappa, Martin Mull. 2 shows 8.00 & 10.30) April 5-6, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Mahavishnu Orchestra) April 19-20, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (J. Geils Band, Tranquility) April 21, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Whistler, Balcones Fault) May 2-3, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Boz Scaggs, Whistler) Slade-Frampton's Camel, 5/17/1973 Stevenson, B. W., 5/18-19/1973 May 24, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Benefit for Mance Lipscombe. Taj Mahal) TV Show, 7/8/1973 July 13-14, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Don Sanders, Diamond REO) Asleep at the Wheel, 9/6/1973 September 26-29, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Little Feat, The DK Little Band) October 10-13, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doug Sahm & The Friends) October 26-27, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Frank Zappa & The Mothers Of Invention, Martin Mull) November 22, 1973 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Turkey Trot) 1974 February 1-2, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen) February 24, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doug Sahm and Freda & the Firedogs) March 1-2, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (New Riders Of The Purple Sage) March 15-16, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Bruce Springsteen) March 29-30, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Hoyt Axton) April 1-4, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Kenneth Threadgill & The Velvet Cow Pasture) April 12-13, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Boz Scaggs) April 15, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Dr. John, Greezy Wheels) April 18-21, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Buffy St. Marie (19th & 20th only), Delbert & Glen) April 24, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Jo Jo Gunne, Bubble Puppy) May 3-4, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Loudon Wainwright III, Cedar Frost) May 5, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Freddie King) May 10-11, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Captain Beefheart & The Magic Band) May 22-23, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Wet Willie) May 30, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ry Cooder, Greezy Wheels) June 15, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Bruce Springsteen) June 27-28, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Commander Cody & His Lost Planet Airmen, Asleep At The Wheel) June 30, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Marshall Tucker Band) August 4, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Wet Willie) August 23-24, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doug Sahm) August 30, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doak Snead & Buckdancer) September 4, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, Possums Delight) September 6-7, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Shiva's Headband) September 13-14, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Cold Blood) September 18-19, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Roy Buchanan) September 21, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Loudon Wainwright III, The Doak Snead Band) September 25-26, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Marshall Tucker Band) September 27-28, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Freddie King, El Roacho) September 29, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (David Bromberg) October 2, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, Electro Magnets) October 3, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doak Snead, Cedar Frost) October 9, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth) October 24, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doug Sahm) November 2, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Uncle Walt's Band) November 6-7, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Bruce Springsteen) November 15-16, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doak Snead) November 20, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Scorpio Birthday) November 29, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Richard Betts) December 4, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Trapeze, Too Smooth) December 13-14, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Tracy Nelson, Mother Earth) December 19, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Steam Heat, Demian) December 21-22, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Merl Sanders and Jerry Garcia) December 31, 1974 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Marshall Tucker Band, Charlie Daniels Band) Santana, 2/11-28/n.d. 1975 February 13-14, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Commander Cody) February 21-22, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ted Nugent & The Amboy Dukes, Too Smooth) February 28-March 2, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Flying Burrito Brothers, Greezy Wheels) March 12, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Steam Heat, Hand To Mouth) Flying Burrito Brothers, 3/20/1975 April 25-26, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, Stoneground) May 17-18, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Legion Of Mary feat. Jerry Garcia & Merl Saunders) May 20-21, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Frank Zappa) June 12-14, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (New Riders Of The Purple Sage, McKendree Spring) June 17-18, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Kinky Friedman & The Texas Jewboys) June 20-21, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Chuck Mangione, Harvey Mandel) June 27-28, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Asleep At The Wheel, Linda Hargrove) August 7, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Charlie Daniels Band) August 13-15, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Mighty Clouds Of Joy) August 23, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Electromagnets, 47 x Its Own Weight, Starcrost) October 20-21, 1975 Armadillo World Headquaters, Austin, TX (Shawn Phillips, Hall & Oates) October 22, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Savoy Brown) October 28, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Gary Wright) October 31-November 1, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Greezy Wheels, Too Smooth) November 6, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Flying Burrito Brothers) November 7, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Michael Urbanick) November 9, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (2 shows 7.30 & 10.30, Pointer Sisters) November 12-13, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Jimmy Cliff, Balcones Fault) November 21-23, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Chuck Mangione) November 28, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Rory Gallagher) December 8, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Elvin Bishop) December 11-12, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Amazing Rhythm Aces, Cate Bros.) December 13, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Billy Swan, Cate Bros.) December 20, 1975 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ruby Starr and the Point) 1976 Sahm, Doug & 47X, 1/2-3/1976 Kansas, 1/5/1976 47X & Jazzmanian Devils, 1/6/1976 Crow, Alvin, 1/7/1976 Buchanan, Roy, 1/8-9/1976 Balcones Fault 1/13/1976 Steamheat & Starcrost, 1/14/1976 Too Smooth, 1/15/1976 Point, The & Jazzmanian Devils, 1/16-17/1976 Tate, Eric Quincy, 1/21-22/1976 Freedom Express & Backbone, 1/23-24/1976 January 26-27, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Shawn Phillips, Peter Robinson) January 28-29, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Tower of Power) January 30, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Balcones Fault, Chastity Fox) Spanky and Our Gang, 1/31/1976 Bromberg, David, 2/1/1976 Jazzmanian Devils & 47X, 2/4/1976 Wet Willie, 2/5-6/1976 Greezy Wheels, 2/7/1976 Taj Mahal, 2/11-12/1976 Image, The, 2/14/1976 Kershaw, Doug, 2/20-21/1976 Texas & Jimmy Vaughn, 2/21/1976 Fable Label Show, 2/24/1976 Skyhooks, 2/25/1976 Roxy Music, 2/26/1976 Gypseeyes & Bugs Henderson, 2/27/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 2/27-29/1976 Quicksilver, 2/28-29/1976 Daniels, Charlie Band, 3/1/1976 Withers, Bill, 3/3/1976 Spheeris, Jimmy, 3/4-5/1976 Stevenson, B. W., 3/6/1976 Wainwright, Loudan III, 3/10-11/1976 Balcones Fault, 3/12-13/1976 King, B. B., 3/15/1976 Asleep at the Wheel, 3/17/1976 Too Smooth, 3/18/1976 Greezy Wheels, 3/19/1976 March 20-21, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Jerry Garcia, John Kahn, Ron Tutt & Keith & Donna Godchaux) Gatlin, Larry, 3/24-25/1976 Buffett, Jimmy, 3/24-25/1976 March 26-27, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Flash Cadillac & The Continental Kids, Texas) Outlaws, 3/28/1976 KGB Band, 3/30/1976 Feliciano, Jose, 3/31/1976 Mother of Pearl, 3/31/1976 Balcones Fault, 4/1/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 4/2/1976 Point, The, 4/3/1976 Auger, Brian, 4/3-5/1976 Palmer, Robert, 4/4/1976 Jazzmanian Devils, 4/5/1976 April 7-8, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Leo Kottke) April 9-10, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Freddie King) April 12-13, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Maria Muldaur, Roy Harper) Balcones Fault, 4/14/1976 Rodriguez, Johnny, 4/14/1976 Pavlov's Dog, 4/15-16/1976 Head East, 4/21/1976 Atlanta Rhythm Section, 4/21/1976 Lynx & Lightening, 4/22/1976 Journey, 4/23-24/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 4/23-24/1976 Newman, Randy, 4/25/1976 Scott-Heron, Gil, 4/28/1976 Steamheat, 4/28/1976 Hearne, Bill and Bonnie, 4/29/1976 Wier, Rusty, 4/29/1976 Groce, Larry, 4/30-1976-5/1/1976 Kershaw, Doug, 4/30/1976, 5/1/1976 Beer Garden Entertainment, 5-1976 Fools, 5/2/1976 Bromberg, David, 5/3/1976 Dudek, Les, 5/4/1976 Gross, Henry, 5/4/1976 Gypseeyes, 5/4/1976 Shankar, Ravi, 5/5/1976 Smith, Wm. D., 5/8/1976 Electromagnets, 5/6/1976 Weather Report, 5/6/1976 Nova, 5/6/1976 Baby, 5/7/1976 Brown, Savoy, 5/7/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 5/8/1976 Smith, Wm. D., 5/8/1976 Austin Ballet Theatre, 5/9/1976 Texas & Navasota, 5/14/1976 Buchanan, Roy, 5/15-16/1976 Freedom Express, 5/18/1976 Sailor, 5/18/1976 Texas & Too Smooth, 5/20/1976 Tubes, The, 5/21/1976 Firefall, 5/22/1976 Third World, 5/25/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 5/26/1976 Star Spangled Washboard Band, 5/27/1976 Souther, J. D., 5/27/1976 Balcones Fault & Dr. Feelgood, 5/28-29/1976 New Riders of the Purple Sage, 6/1/1976 Sailor, 6/2/1976 Rush, 6/2/1976 Shaver, Billy Joe, 6/3/1976 Hartford, John, 6/4/1976 New Grass Revival, 6/4/1976 Carroll, Milton, 6/5/1976 Thin Lizzie, 6/6/1976 L.A. Jets, 6/6/1976 Wray, Bill, 6/8/1976 Rankin, Kenny, 6/8/1976 Goodman, Steve, 6/9/1976 Young, Jessie Colin, 6/9-10/1976 June 11-12, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Balcones Fault, Chastity Fox, The Cold Nose Five) Sons of Champlin, 6/13/1976 Klemmer, John, 6/16/1976 Hillman, Chris, 6/18-19/1976 Contenders, The, 6/18-19/1976 Bramblett, Randall, 6/22-23/1976 Mahogany Rush, 6/22-23/1976 Miles, Buddy, 6/22-23/1976 Dolenz, Jones, Boyce & Hart, 6/24/1976 Greezy Wheels, 6/25-26/1976 Ayers Rock Band, 6/25-26/1976 Free Beer, 6/27/1976 St. Elmos Fire, 7/2-3/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 7/4/1976 Phillips, Shawn, 7/7-8/1976 Buzz Bone, 7/9/1976 Buzz Bone, 7/9/1976 Too Smooth, 7/9-10/1976 Crow, Alvin, 7/11/1976 Nelson, Tracy, 7/11/1976 Gentle Giant, 7/13/1976 Moxy, 7/15/1976 McGuinn, Roger, 7/16-17/1976 Brecker Brothers, The, 7/17/1976 Rundgren, Todd, 7/19/1976 Journey, 7/20/1976 Head East, 7/22/1976 Nugent, Ted, 7/22/1976 Nitty Gritty Dirt Band, 7/23/1976 Pyle, Chuck, 7/23/1976 Pappalardi, Felix, 7/24/1976 Scruggs, Earl, 7/25/1976 Moffatt, Katy, 7/25/1976 Buffett, Jimmy, 7/27-28/1976 Gove (Scrivenor), 7/27-28/1976 Spirit, 7/29/1976 Outlaws, 7/30/1976 Man Band, 7/30-31/1976 ACTV Benefit, 7/31/1976 Bolin, Tommy, 7/31/1976 Nitzinger, John, 7/31/1976 Dudek, Les, 7/31/1976 Beer Garden Entertainment Birthday Week, 8/1-7/1976 August 1, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Asleep At The Wheel, Stoney Edwards) August 2, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Charlie Daniels Band) August 3, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Savoy Brown, Bugs Henderson) August 4, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Rusty Wier, Steven Fromholz) August 5, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Jean-Luc Ponty, Vassar Clements) August 6, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Atlanta Rhythm Section, Wet Willie) August 7, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Balcones Fault, Chastity Fox) S.S. Fools, 8/10/1976 Starbuck, 8/11/1976 Baby, 8/13-14/1976 Artful Dodger, 8/17/1976 Berline, Byron, 8/18/1976 Texas Rose, 8/18/1976 Flying Burrito Brothers, 8/18/1976 Armatrading, Joan, 8/19-20/1976 Trapeze, 8/21-22/1976 Runaways, The, 8/21-22/1976 Mothers Finest, 8/26/1976 Nektar, 8/29/1976 Gypseeyes, 9/3/1976 Too Smooth, 9/4/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 9/8/1976 Creach, Papa John, 9/10-11/1976 Copas Brothers, 9/15-16/1976 McDonald, Country Joe, 9/15-16/1976 Nitzinger, 9/17-18/1976 September 20, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (John Mayall, Bugs Henderson) Cooder, Ry, 9/22-23/1976 Lost Gonzo Band, 9/22-23/1976 Greezy Wheels, 9/23-24/1976 Cooder Brown, 9/24-25/1976 Balcones Fault & Freedom Express, 9/27-28/1976 Springfield, Rick, 9/30/1976 October 5-6, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ry Cooder) Burton, Gary Quartet, 10/7/1976 Steeleye Span, 10/13/1976 Commander Cody, 10/13-14/1976 Henderson, Bugs, 10/15-16/1976 Nitzniger, John, 10/15-16/1976 Beezer, Larry, 10/21/1976 Fools, 10/22/1976 Waits, Tom, 10/23/1976 Peterson, Colleen, 10/23/1976 Side of the Road Gang, 10/24/1976 Pure Prairie League, 10/24/1976 Funky Kings, 10/26/1976 Kiwi, 10/26/1976 Asleep at the Wheel, 10/27/1976 Meters, The, 10/28/1976 King, Freddie, 10/29-30/1976 Stoneground, 10/29-30/1976 October 31, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Freddie King, John Hammond) Spheeris, Jimmy, 11/1-2/1976 Weisberg, Tim, 11/3/1976 Dirt Band, The, 11/4/1976 Southern Pacific & Paul Butterfield, 11/4/1976 Balcones Fault 11/5/1976 Hot Tuna, 11/5/1976 Nektar, 11/6/1976 Wiggy Bits, 11/10/1976 Twilley, Dwight Band, 11/11/1976 Gasolin', 11/12-13/1976 Moxy, 11/12-13/1976 Buchanan, Roy, 11/16/1976 Parker, Graham & The Rumor, 11/16/1976 Valdy and the Hometown Band, 11/17/1976 Martyn, Barry & The Legends of Jazz, 11/18/1976 Texas, 11/19/1976 Kiwi, 11/20/1976 November 26-27, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, Shotgun) Skynyrd, Lynyrd, 11/28/1976 Silver City Saddle Tramps, 12/1/1976 Ray, Paul and the Cobras, 12/1/1976 Greene, Mike Band, 12/2/1976 Auger, Brian, 12/2/1976 Greezy Wheels, 12/3-4/1976 Kiwi, 12/3-4-/1976 December 8, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Herbie Hancock feat. WahWah Watson, James Polk Sextet) December 9, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Doug Sahm & The Texas Tornados, Alvin Crow) Jazzmanian Devils, 12/10/1976 Polk, James Sextet, 12/10/1976 Ponty, Jean-Luc, 12/10-11/1976 Asmus, Delvy, & Gay, 12/11/1976 Carroll, Milton, 12/11/1976 Howlers, The, 12/11/1976 Contenders, The, 12/15/1976 December 31, 1976 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, Paul Ray & The Cobras, Wommack Bros.) 1977 Scruggs, Earl, 1977 February 12, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Paul Ray & The Cobras, Jimmy Vaughan & The Thunderbirds) February 19, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX ("Mardi Gras Masquerade Ball". The Fools, Wommack Bros., Rocky Hill Band) February 26, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Denim, Fabulous Thunderbirds with Jimmie Vaughan) March 11, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Paul Ray & The Cobras, The Fabulous Thunderbirds with Jimmy Vaughan) March 30, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ruben Ramos & The Mexican Revolution) April 1, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Steve Jordan, El Molino) April 27, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Balcones Fault, Ruben Ramos & The Mexican Revolution) April 29-30, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, (29th) Bubble Puppy, (30th) Heyoka & Truck) May 14, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Paul Ray & The Cobras, Wommack Bros.) June 2, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (David 'Fathead' Newman, Jazzmanian DeVil) June 23, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Journey, Wommack Bros.) July 8, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (James Cotton Band, Jimmie Vaughan & The Fabulous Thunderbirds) July 9, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Larry Coryell, Aurora) July 14, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ramones, Aalon) July 16, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Mink Deville) July 17, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (David LaFlamme, Wommack Bros.) July 18, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (John Mayall, Michael Katakis) July 22-23, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Albert Collins with Bill Campbell & The House Rockers, Fabulous Thunderbirds with Jimmie Vaughan) August 27, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ray Campi & His Rockabilly Rebels, Jon Emory & The Missouri Valley Boys) September 5, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (2 shows 8.00 & 10.00. Dave Mason) September 10, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Fools) September 13, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Frank Zappa) October 16, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX ("A Festival Of Music, Dance, Drama & Art") October 31, 1977 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Asleep At The Wheel) 1978 January 29, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (2 shows 7.00 & 10.30. Roy Buchanan, The Bugs Henderson Group) February 9, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Toots & The Maytals) February 17, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Ramones, Runaways) February 25, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Edgar Winter's White Trash) March 28, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Horslips) May 7, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Levon Helm & The RCO All Stars feat. Fred Carter Jr, Steve Cropper, Dr. John & Donald 'Duck' Dunn, Delbert McClinton) May 27, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Bubble Puppy, Uranium Savages) June 14, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (New Riders Of The Purple Sage, Jon Emery) June 18, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Papa John Creach, Kenny Acosta & The Jets) July 3, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Van Halen, The Bugs Henderson Group feat. Lynn Groom) Artful Dodger, 7/6/1978 Amazing Rhythm Aces, 7/26/1978 Kinks, The, 7/28/1978 August 5, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (St. Elmo's Fire) Flying Burrito Brothers, 8/9/1978 Winter, Paul Consort, 8/10/1978 Rundgren, Todd, 8/11-12/1978 UFO, 8/21/1978 Dictators, 8/25/1978 August 31, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (The Great Guitars: Herb Ellis, Barney Kessel & Charlie Byrd) Buchanan, Roy, 9/1-3/1978 Scott-Heron, Gil, 9/8/1978 Starr, Ruby, 9/16/1978 Adcock, Eddie & Martha, 9/22-23/1978 Fahey, John, 9/24/1978 Cobam, Billy, 9/28/1978 Talking Heads 9/29/1978 Ely, Joe, 9/30/1978 Rivers, Sam, 10/2/1978 Lightning Hopkins, 10/8/1978 Derringer, 10/13/1978 Savoy Brown, 10/14/1978 Funkadelic, 10/17/1978 Balcones Fault, 10/20-21/1978 Talley, James, 10/21/1976 Red, White, & Bluegrass, 10/25/1978 Norton Buffalo, 10/27/1978 Golden Earring, 10/29/1978 Traveler, 11/3/1978 Johnson, Eric, 11/4/1978 Creach, Papa John, 11/5/1978 Sun Ra & His Orchestra, 11/8/1978 Balcones Fault, 11/11/1978 Van Morrison, 11/16/1978 Country Gazette, 11/17/1978 Winter, Johnny, 11/18-19/1978 November 23, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX ("An evening of thanks to Joe Gracey". Alvin Crow & The Pleasant Valley Boys, Asleep At The Wheel, Jimmie Vaughan & The Fabulous Thunderbirds, The Skunks) Harris, Eddie, 11/25/1978 Dr. John, 11/27/1978 Captain Beefheart, 12/2/1978 Talking Heads, 12/8-9/1978 December 31, 1978 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Too Smooth, The Bugs Henderson Group, The Wommack Bros.) 1979 March 23, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (John Hartford, Robert Hunter) May 5, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (The Fools, Rockin' Devils) May 17, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (John Cale) July 28, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Harry Chapin) August 23, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Rory Gallagher) October 7, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Timothy Leary) October 31, 1979 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Corpo Santo) 1980 January 14, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Count Basie & His Orchestra) February 7, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (The Lost Gonzo Band) February 8, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Uranium Savages, Big Boys) June 12, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Warren Zevon) July 5, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (James Brown) September 12, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Gary P. Nunn & The Sons Of The Bunkhouse Band) October 16, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Frank Zappa. 2 shows 8.00 & 11.00) November 3, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Dire Straits) November 21, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Talking Heads) December 5, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Rockpile, Moon Martin) December 6, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Taj Mahal, Townes Van Zandt) December 8, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Charlie Daniels Band, Whiskey Drinkin' Music) December 11-24, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (5th Annual Armadillo Christmas Vendors' Bazaar) December 26, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (Maria Muldaur) December 31, 1980 Armadillo World Headquarters, Austin, TX (FINAL SHOW: Commander Cody and the Lost Planet Airmen, Asleep at the Wheel, Commander Cody and the Lost Planet Airmen, Maria Muldaur, Kenneth Threadgill & Turk Pipkin)